Philippine Republic
}} The Philippines is a nation archipelago consisting of 7,100 Islands (7,107 during low tide). It's a nation located at the heart of South East Asia, and its capital is Manila. The current ruler of the republic is Benigno Simeon "Noynoy" Aquino III. And its resources includes gems and uranium. History The Philippine Islands history is rich dating back from 2,000BC. It was populated by 3 tribes, namely the Aeta, Indones, and the Malays. It wasn't until the year 1521 when Ferdinand Magellan discovered the archipelago and the start of the Spanish colonization of the Philippines which will last for 333 years. Spanish rule ended in 1898 when the first president of the Republic of the Philippines Emilio Aguinaldo declared independence. It was then invaded by the Americans which will last until 1950 and declared the islands as a commonwealth of the United States. It was again invaded by the Japanese Empire during World War 2 lasting for 4 and half years. After World War 2. The Philippines started its long ambition of independence from the Americans. This was fulfilled during the reign of President Manual A. Roxas. The following years to come will be ravaged by government corruption and a dictatorship by President Ferdinand E. Marcos in which he'll be overthrown by a people power in 1986. But the problems will not be resolved until President Benigno Simeon Aquino III came to power in a land slide victory from the 2010 elections. He curbed government corruption and improved government services to the people, by providing good infrastructure, and the nation's rich technology as a source of income. Climate The Archipelago experiences monsoon rains during May up until January of the following year. And Summer Heat during February till April. Frequent typhoons pound the island during the monsoon season. Terrain The Philippines is an archipelago consisting of 7,107 Islands. And divided to 3 groups Luzon Island to the north, the Visayas Islands to the middle and the island of Mindanao to the south. The islands are also earthquake prone and volcanoes are found in almost every island, major volcanoes include Mt.Pinatubo in Luzon, Kanlaon Volcano in Negros Island. The highest point in the country is located in Mindanao. Mt. Apo. Economy and Politics The economy of the Philippines relies heavily on the mining of gems and uranium. It also relies in technology selling to other countries, particularly in the FnKa and soon GATO in the brown sphere. During the disbandment of FnKa, the Philippine Republic switched to the Global Communist Union. Although the ruling of the alliance is that governments must be communist. Philippine Republic remained to be a democratic nation, but as a show of respect the Communist Party of the Philippines was given the right for a congressional seat in the government. Military Its military consists of 5 groups. Army, Air Force, Navy, Marines, and the Coast Guard. The Philippine Military was involved in 1 major conflict. Mainly in the FnKa-GOONS War and it proved to be a strong force. Foreign Relations The Philippines is particularly fond of getting more friendly with other nations rather than being hostile. However, due to it being a major tech seller, there are some raids being done on other nations particularly those who are inactive and are off-guard. Category:Philippine Republic